


Лоботомия

by ToraTallium



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Sucker Punch inspired
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я не жертва и не нуждаюсь в спасении. Маска нужна для того, чтобы не испугать вас». AU – психиатрическая лечебница, антураж 50-х годов XX века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лоботомия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от фильма "Запрещенный примем".  
> Посвящается Слевину по его же заявке.

Мильгазия уже не раз видел, как неизлечимо больные на первый взгляд люди поправляются. Далеко не всегда их можно было снова назвать здоровыми; но доктор по праву гордился тем, что за все время лишь трижды ему приходилось прибегать к крайним мерам. Каждый раз он искренне сожалел.

Ему чертовски не хотелось добавлять в этот список четвертый номер, но коллеги не были согласны с мужчиной. «Зеллос опасен,» – говорили они, – «с момента поступления ни одного положительного сдвига в динамике болезни». Но Мильгазия пробовал все новые и новые методики лечения, с замиранием сердца ожидая результатов.

Зеллос оставался все таким же сумасшедшим молодым парнем.

Только Мильгазия видел в его глазах твердую решимость и полный контроль. Порой ему казалось, что этот пациент целенаправленно издевается именно над своим лечащим врачом.

Несколько дней назад мужчина не выдержал, выключил музыку, прикрыл глаза рукой.

– Зеллос, если ты не пойдешь мне навстречу, тебе сделают лоботомию. Но я уверен, что тебе можно помочь...

– Я не жертва и не нуждаюсь в спасении. Маска нужна для того, чтобы не испугать вас, – в его глазах Мильгазия видел немой упрек, а твердость его голоса убивала любые сомнения. Впервые Зеллос ответил, и доктор внимательно слушал каждый его вдох.

Но парень не спешил продолжать – поднялся с кушетки, медленно подошел к растерянному мужчине. Ухмыльнулся, наклонился и прошептал всего одну фразу; а прежде чем Мильгазия пришел в себя, исчез из кабинета.

Операция прошла вчера.

И теперь уже доктор сходил с ума, ведь _«он будет ждать в настоящем мире»_.


End file.
